


Ready or not, here I come.

by Ananas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Reader Is Badass, eddie is best friend, new symbiote host, reader has a heart too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananas/pseuds/Ananas
Summary: Right when you have decided to tell eddie how you feel. Tragedy strikes.This was my characters backstory that I decided to write in fanfic form for our Marvel tabletop in roll20.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Ready or not, here I come.

_"You know how people talk how awesome heroes are for protecting us and the world? Some even get more respect than country leaders or Nobelists…"_

My start wasn’t any unusual. I had a mom and a dad, was good enough gymnast to graduate College for free. Had a job…

Then…Life takes so sudden turn you don’t even realize the car is flipping around in the air.

“Yes, Yes I know they are reluctant in selling. You just need to persuade them enough to do it then liquidize it into our company.” The middle-aged businessman droned on the phone as a blond young woman placed a few files and a cup of coffee on his table before walking out of the office. Feeling the sleazy eyes staring at their ass like a dog at a bone.

“it’s not that hard Carl. Do it or its your job that is liquidated!” I heard before I closed the class door at the office closed behind me as I determinedly walked over to the elevator.

“Jane I’m taking my lunch now.” I quipped before the doors to the elevator closed. As I got out to the lobby and dialed a number while walking out, waiting a few seconds before a voice answered with a

“yelloh?”

“Fortuna, I have question for you.” I said as I hailed a taxi and got in while a sound of a keyboard was heard in the other end.

“Tell me what you need?” asked the voice as a smirk grew on your face.

“how would you like destroying a boss of a multimillion-dollar company?” The delighted giggle said it all.

“Tell me the name honey.”

“James Glenthorne”

After I hopped out of the taxi a few blocks away and ditching my blonde wig and blue contacts in the tote bag I was carrying. I finally made my way home in rest of the office clothes, getting up the stairs. seeing my older neighbor carrying her laundry.

“hi Mrs. Gomez.” I said politely as I dug my keys up from my back to get inside my apartment to finally kick off these god-awful stilettos off.

“oh (name) have you taken any thought about my grandson?” Mrs. Gomez asked eagerly, she had tried to match me up with her grandson for almost a half a year. Thankfully I kept busy to have a believable excuse every time to bail out of meeting him.

“oh, Mrs. Gomez I’m so sorry I’m far too busy with work to think anything else right now and the rent is coming up.” I explained in ‘apology’

“oh ok.” Mrs. Gomez said in still chipper tone as I kicked my shoes to beside the door and put my bag down.

“is Eddie home?” I asked about our charming but sheepish neighbor I had befriended when I moved in 5 years ago.

“oh, I think so sweetie he came back before you.” She said before walking in. Lord bless Mrs. Gomez the all seer of the busybodies. With a last smile to Mrs. Gomez before she closed her door, I walked to the door opposite of mine before giving it a firm knock a few times. Yet not getting an answer. Must be snoozing.

“Eddie! get your ass to the door!” I yelled through it before I could hear the lock turning and drowsy looking Eddie was standing in front of me rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

“what is it.” He muttered grumpily and I smirked at somewhat adorableness of my friend.

“Friday Chinese?” I asked and saw confusion flash on his face before it transformed into a flat-out expression.

“it’s Tuesday.” He deadpanned and I matched his tone.

“I need it.” I said and he signed.

“... fine, but you buy. I take deep fried chicken. and spring rolls with the rice” he said, and my smirk turned in to good natured smile.

“aye aye! I need to run errands first, but I pick it up when I get back.” I said before walking back in my own apartment to change clothes and get ready.

“I never liked air ducts” I muttered as Fortuna laughed in my earpiece.

“Well it was them or the sewers and the distance would have been too much for them not to notice you.” She said and I answered with ‘yeah maybe your right’.

“Oh, I did some digging and apparently this guy is deck deep in dept for Cordoso family and he’s also quite buddy buddy with mandarin. His search history also shows a little too much interest in teenage girls.” She told me as I broke into his office and opened his computer no problem.

Moron.

“Yeah well this little trick and your touch of little info leak he will either be sitting for life or the Cordoso’s take him and the company out permanently. it’s a win win.” I said as I emptied his offshore accounts.

Taking the little slice for me and sending rest to different help organizations as a donation.

With that I made my way quietly out and no one would be wiser why the new secretary did not return.

It was almost midnight when I walked home from Golden Lotus with our dinner in the bag and munching a fortune cookie when suddenly loud crash rang out from the alleyway in front of me. Too loud to be any drunks beating each other up or a homeless person.

And when I got there, I came to a horrifying revelation of the sounds origin.

"Eddie! oh god Eddie!" I screamed in shock as I abandoned the takeout bag and ran to him. kneeling by him to lift his head in my lap. my motherly side as well as confusion kicking in. Who could do this to him it looked like he had fallen from top of the building the alley was part of?

“c’mon stay with me! it’s gonna be ok!” I said hushed in a panic filled voice as I could start to see way too much blood starting to bulb from his lips.

"oh god where’s my phone" I said and franticly tried to find my phone when I suddenly felt his hand desperately take hold of mine.

"(na-name)"

"yes, I’m here. I’m right here Eddie."

"spi-spiderm-..."

"Spiderman did this?!" I yelled in disbelief, but eddies hand clutched mine to quiet me again as he tried to mumble through the flowing of blood.

"take...care...of...v... v"

"take care of who? who are you talking about Eddie?" I asked but I could already see that far too familiar glazed look set in his eyes.

"Eddie? EDDIE WAKE UP!" I screamed but in vain. Eddie was gone. it was like the time had stopped and started again by the feeling of tears starting to gather in my eyes and soon it had broken in to an all-out heart wrenching wail as I hugged his body desperately in my arms and hoped to find any sign of life.

while I had been in our little bubble, I had not even noticed that someone had finally called the ambulance.

When the ambulance had left, and police had taken my statement. it had started to rain but I did not even feel the cold through my numbness.

Spiderman had not even come back to apologize or even explain why he had done that to Eddie.

_"That was the day... My respect for those heroes died."_


End file.
